Un anuncio en el periodico
by Will Stewart de Pattinson
Summary: Ella ha sufrido mucho pues la vida que ella soñó, al lado del hombre que creía su verdadero amor, no salió como esperaba pero el destino le da una oportunidad, solo tiene que leer un anuncio en el periódico. TH. Edward y Bella. MA
1. Chapter 1

_**Un anuncio en el periódico.**_

_**Summary: ella ha sufrido mucho pues la vida que ella soñó, al lado del hombre que creía su verdadero amor, no salió como esperaba pero el destino le da una oportunidad, solo tiene que leer un anuncio en el periódico.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene agresiones físicas, psicológicas además de escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

**PD´s: ya se… el titulo no es muy llamativo que digamos pero… es que no se crear buenos títulos :D y el Summary tampoco da ganas de leerlo, pero vamos… denle una oportunidad, les aseguro que les encantara.**

**PD Extra: Cepi92 y Gatitha vampirica… si leen esto… yo… mañana empiezo con mis asesorías de mate! Se los juro! Ah y los quiero mucho!... no me maten ni me golpeen! :D**

**Bueno sin más que decir, espero que les guste…**

**Bella POV**

**Forks, Washington.**

Era la hora de la salida para mi pequeño hijo. Aparqué el auto y me bajé con una sonrisa en los labios; hoy era el último día de escuela, las vacaciones de primavera oficialmente empezaban en unos cuántos minutos.

—_... ¿ya te había dicho? _— susurró el hombre enfrente de mí.

— _¿qué?_ — respondió la mujer.

— _Te amo_ — el hombre se agachó ligeramente y besó en los labios a su mujer. Ella se ruborizó y se rio ligeramente.

— _Yo también te amo_ — él abrió los brazos y ella no dudo en acurrucarse. Yo suspiré sin poder evitarlo, me sentía celosa.

Yo soñaba con un matrimonio lleno de amor y tarde entendí que era una niña tonta soñando con imposibles.

Michael y yo nos casamos hace cinco años; yo creía que él era el amor de mi vida, le había entregado mi virginidad y mi corazón, y él siempre decía que me amaba y que yo era todo para él.

Duramos poco más de dos años como novios y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada él se puso muy contento y me propuso matrimonio; yo estaba que no cabía de felicidad, todos decían que éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y me lo creí... hasta que mis padres murieron.

Días después de mi boda me habían llamado desde el hospital. Ellos habían tenido un terrible accidente; al parecer los frenos no le habían funcionado bien.

La primera en partir hacia el cielo fue mi madre. Mi padre se había recuperado pero al saber que mi madre había muerto cayó en una terrible depresión que lo llevó a la muerte. Después del entierro, Michael mostró su verdadera naturaleza…

— ¡mami! — Emmett vino corriendo hacia mí. Ni cuenta me había dado de que ya habían tocado el timbre.

— ¡Emm, cariño! — me agaché y extendí los brazos, él se impactó y me llenó de besos.

Él era lo único que amaba en esta vida de mierda.

— ¿mami que tienes? ¿Estas... llollando?

— ¿que... No cariño, me entro algo al ojo — él sonrió y siguió abrazándome — vamos, es hora de disfrutar de las vacaciones — eso hizo que él brincara de alegría.

Pasamos toda la tarde en la calle; primero fuimos al cine y vimos dos películas, luego a comer y de último a jugar en el parque. Cuando llegamos a casa él estaba más que cansado.

— ¿quieres cenar? — le pregunte mientras me asomaba desde la cocina. Él estaba "viendo" la tele, porque más bien estaba viendo el interior de sus parpados. — ¡soldado Emmett, repórtese a la base ahora! — él se levantó torpemente del sillón y vino corriendo hacia mí.

— ¡señor, sodado Emmett depotandose a la base, señor! — he hizo un saludo militar — ¡pada que... ¡que dico huele! — y ahí perdí a mi hijo.

Cenamos entre risas por sus ocurrencias. Él era un lindo niño de cinco años, alegre, divertido y carismático y yo admiraba la forma como se desarrollaba con los demás. Nadie diría que vivía con una familia disfuncional.

— hora de dormir campeón. Mañana será otro día — él fue al baño a lavarse los dientes perezosamente, se cambió su ropa por su pijama y se acostó en su cama.

— Buenas noches — dije besándole su frente y yendo hacia la puerta. Él se quejó antes de que pudiera salir — ¿qué pasa?

— Hoy es miétoles, hoy toca tú historia — sonreí de lado. Tenía muy buena memoria para sólo tener cinco años.

Como todo buen varón prefería las historias de aventuras, que Dios sabrá de donde se me ocurren, a las historias con final feliz para niña.

Iba a comenzar cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Emmett se asustó y yo también.

— mujer ¿dónde carajos estas? — era Mike. Ebrio, como siempre.

— _Quédate aquí, iré a ver que quiere_ — Emmett sólo asistió y se quedó quietecito.

— ¡maldición Marie! ¿Dónde estás puta? ¡¿Dónde estás?! — gritaba Mike desde la cocina. Me asome lo más rápido que pude.

— ¿qué quieres?

— mi maldita cena, mujer.

— ¿ya viste que horas son?

— ¡y a mí que mierda me importa la hora! ¡Dame de cenar! — se tambaleo ligeramente y cayó en una silla — ¡ahora!

Apretando los dientes pasé a su lado y le serví la cena.

— ahí está, espero que te haga mal — él la olisqueo primero y luego la probó.

— ¿está porquería me voy a tragar?

— sí te gustó, sino lárgate.

— ya quisieras pendeja — dijo entre risas ahogadas — ya quisieras.

Salí de la cocina lo más pronto posible.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Emm y abrí la puerta ligeramente, sólo para asomarme.

— _¿bebé?_ — susurré, apenas un pequeño sonido. Emmett, por supuesto, seguía despierto. Entré al cuarto y me acomodé en la pequeña cama de mi hijo. — a ver ¿en qué parte me había quedado?

—... En la parte donde el pidata cobizo le había dado una padiza al godo ladrón que quería meterse con la esposa del pidata cobizo — dijo emocionado.

— oh, es cierto. Bueno pues _el pirata estaba golpeando al gordo ladrón y le decía "no te metas con mi mujer" "ella es mía"_ — traté de imitar como hablaban los piratas. Nunca había escuchado a un pirata hablar. — _entonces el gordo hizo un sucio movimiento y tiro al pirata cobrizo al suelo. Su esposa quiso ir a ayudarle pero por más que trataba no podía zafarse del pirata que la tenía apresada. "¡pirata cobrizo!" grito espantada "¡amor mío, levántate!". El pirata se levantó rápidamente pero de la nada aparecieron más piratas, todos del lado del gordo. Entonces en un ágil movimiento, el pirata cobrizo corrió por su espada y se defendió de los cinco piratas que lo atacaban a la vez._

_ " suelta a la dama" dijeron desde atrás de la esposa del pirata. Claro, era Sir. Emmett, el mejor amigo del pirata cobrizo, que había llegado justo a tiempo. "suéltala he dicho malandrín"_. _Entonces el pirata malo soltó a la esposa y está recogió su espada que estaba en el suelo " ve a ayudar a pirata cobrizo, que yo me encargó de este rufián" ella _asintió contenta y salió de volada en pos de su amado. Gracias a la llegada de Sir. Emmett, el pirata cobrizo y su esposa pudieron vencer al gordo y llevarlo tras las rejas, a él y a todos sus compinches.

_ Al pirata cobrizo, a su esposa y a Sir. Emmett le dieron una recompensa enorme por haber capturado al ladrón más buscado de todo Londres. Con ese dinero compraron ropa y comida para los pobres y se las dieron y unos cuantos pobres se unieron a la tripulación del capitán pirata cobrizo._

_ "hora de partir esposa mía" dijo el pirata cobrizo mientras abrazaba a su esposa y juntos miraban el amanecer " vamos, que otra aventura nos espera". Sir. Emmett, la esposa y el pirata cobrizo subieron al barco y zarparon hacia una nueva aventura..._

— woow mami. Sabía que el pidata cobizo podía con ese godo y esos cinco pidatas más que ayudadon al godo y Sid. Emmett, ósea yo — se señaló a sí mismo y sonrió de oreja a oreja — ¡es todo un genio! ¿A tien se le ocudiría esa Aztaña sino a él?— sabía que no debía contarle historias como estas porque de sólo imaginárselo la adrenalina le subía. — lástima que mañana es tueves, tende que espedar hasta el viednes para saber que pasará.

— De seguro otra increíble aventura — dije besándolo en la frente y arropándolo mejor — buenas noches.

Estaba por levantarme cuando Mike abrió la puerta de golpe.

— Ya deja a ese bastardo y atiéndeme — se acercó a mí, me tomo por la cintura y me beso bruscamente — ahora — su aliento alcohólico golpeó de lleno en mi cara. Lo empuje para que se alejara.

— Lárgate a dormir Newton, yo dormiré aquí con mi hijo — lo que dije hizo que se encabronara.

— Vendrás conmigo y me complacerás perra — me volvió a tomar por la cintura y trato de llevarme.

— suéltame, Michael estas mal, suéltame.

Emmett se levantó de la cama y se tiró en la espalda de su padre, tomándolo del cabello y gritando: _"suéltala malandrín"_. Mike me soltó sólo para quitarse a Emmett de la espalda y aventarlo como sí de un trapo se tratara.

— ¡cabrón! — chille, encolerizada y sin pensar tomé la lámpara que había en la mesita y se la estrellé en su cabeza.

El cayó como un costal de papas.

— ¡oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! — las manos me temblaban y del susto solté lo que quedaba de lámpara. _- ¡lo mate! ¡Lo mate!_

— _¿mami?..._ — me llamó quedamente mi hijo.

— Que-quédate ahí. Ahora voy — traté de no sonar asustada pero no podía.

Tomé la maleta de Emm y la puse sobre la cama, metí cuanta ropa veía, unos cuántos libros y juguetes y cerré la maleta como pude. Voltee a ver a Mike; el suelo empezaba a llenarse de sangre. Me asusté todavía más...

— ve-ven aquí — pero yo me acerque a Emmett y me agaché — cariño vamos a jugar un juego — él me veía a duras penas, sus ojitos estaban con lágrimas contenidas — quiero que cierres los ojos y cuentes hasta el número que sepas — tomé unos zapatos y se los puse, también un abrigo ý una bufanda pues hacía frío — ciérralos ahora — él me obedeció y yo lo cargue.

— Uno... dos... tes... — tomé su maleta y crucé encima de Mike. Corrí hasta mi cuarto y deje a Emmett en la cama. —... siete... ocho... ¿mami?...

— ¡no los abras! — casi le grite. Tomé mi maleta he hice lo mismo; tomé cuanta ropa cabía en la maleta, papeles y demás. Me puse unos tenis y un abrigo y bufanda.

Escuché que se quedaba callado y mi corazón latió muy rápido al creer que Mike había despertado, pero no había nadie en la puerta. Me voltee hacia él y lo mire interrogante.

— Es que sólo hasta diez me sé — dijo apenado.

— bien, bien. Ganaste, ahora vuelve a cerrar los ojos y a contar.

— Uno... — como pude tomé las dos maletas y lo cargue a él. Bajé al sótano y abrí el portón, metí a Emmett en el coche y las dos maletas las puse en la cajuela.

Sin esperar a que se calentara, saqué el coche y me aleje de ahí a toda prisa.

— ¿a dónde vamos mami?

— con Sue, cariño. Iremos con Sue.

Tal vez había visto mal, tal vez mi mente seguía en shock pero juraría que era Jacob, el que me miraba desde la casa de al lado.

**Chicas... Regrese! Y este año tengo muchos, muchísimos propósitos que cumplir (uno de ellos es pasar mi examen de mate 5... y el examen para entrar a la facultad). Por cierto feliz navidad atrasado! Espero que santa les haya traído lo que pidieron! También FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y para los que celebran reyes... Sí no subo cap ese día... Feliz día de reyes!**

**Bueno... Les contaré el por qué hay historia nueva:**

_**Érase una vez una adultescente que debería de haber estudiado en las "vacaciones" pero no podía porque se la pasaba escribiendo y soñando.**_

_**Fin!**_

**Es por eso que ya les tengo historia nueva xD espero que les gusté!**

**Bueno... Todavía no sé cuándo subiré cap pero sí subiré!**

**Chicas seguimos en contacto, sale!**

**Los quiere y los ama...**

**Will Stewart de Pattinson.**

**Besos y abrazo estilo Emmett para todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un anuncio en el periódico.**_

_**Summary: ella ha sufrido mucho pues la vida que ella soñó, al lado del hombre que creía su verdadero amor, no salió como esperaba pero el destino le da una oportunidad, solo tiene que leer un anuncio en el periódico.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene agresiones físicas, psicológicas además de escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

**Bella POV**

**Forks, Washington.**

Tardé cuarenta minutos en llegar a casa de Sue; treinta en encontrarla y diez en tranquilizarme. Emmett estaba a punto de dormirse y eso estaba mal, podía tener una contusión.

— Emmett, cariño ya llegamos — él a duras penas abrió sus ojos — cielo despierta, ya llegamos — esta vez sí reaccionó y como pudo, abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche, yo lo seguí. Al llegar, toque la puerta tres veces. _- Rápidos, sí tienes problemas. Normales, sí estas de visita -_ recordé a Sue decírmelo antes de separarnos hace como diez años.

¿A quién más podía recurrir sino a ella? No tenía hermanos, mis padres fueron hijos únicos y mis abuelos, por las dos partes, no querían verme ni en pintura. Al diablo con ellos, nadie los necesitaba. En cambio, Sue era mi nana desde que tenía edad para hacer travesuras. Ella me había curado muchas heridas, me había ayudado con tareas, con chicos y con corazones rotos. Para mí fue más que una nana, fue una abuela en toda regla.

— ¿mi niña? — dijo restregándose los ojos. Era más de media noche, era obvio que estaría durmiendo — ¿que... ¡Dios mío!... — sus ojos se agrandaron y no dejaron de ver un costado de mi cuerpo, al bajar la vista yo también me asusté. Una mancha de sangre se asomaba a través del suéter. Estaba herida y ni cuenta me había dado.

— Michael... Emmett... — pensé que ya me había calmado, al menos eso creí.

— Pasa, pasa — dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejándonos pasar — ¡Harry, ven rápido cariño! — me tomo del brazo y me llevó al sofá — acuéstate y quítate el abrigo. Emmett siéntate ahí, cielo.

Mientras me acostaba con cuidado escuché como cosas se caían al suelo en la otra habitación y luego vi como Harry salía del cuarto... sin los pantalones, y los boxers le quedaban holgados. Sí no estuviera tan asustada, estaría riendo a carcajadas.

Seth y Leah también salieron asustados.

— ¿Eli?... ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó? — Harry se veía preocupado, Sue le señaló mi herida y él rápidamente corto mi blusa para verla mejor. Tenía un pedazo de cristal incrustado en el costado izquierdo del abdomen; el olor a sangre ya estaba empezando a marearme.

— mi hijo... Emmett se golpeó la cabeza — dije tragando con dificultad, Harry entendió enseguida pero Leah fue la que lo atendió. Ella había estudiado medicina y estaba a un año de recibirse pero Harry fue despedido del hospital y Sue no ganaba lo suficiente como para costearle la carrera, ahora era maestra de Kínder; no se quejaba, amaba a los niños.

—... Estará bien — dijo después de un tiempo — ¿te duele algo más, Emmy? — él lo pensó un momento y luego negó — ¿seguro? ¿Y sí te tocó aquí? — ella le tocó un costado y él se rio — okey, ¿y aquí?... — ella fue tocándolo minuciosamente y él sólo se reía — okey, estarás bien, pequeño — le acaricio su cabello y él se ruborizo — pero por cualquier cosa dormirás conmigo, ¿está bien? — él asintió de nuevo.

— no creo que se duerma — le avisé.

— no quiero que duerma, no hasta dentro de dos horas. Su cabeza está bien pero todavía hay que comprobar que no haya contusión — yo asentí algo preocupada — estará bien, él es un niño fuerte ¿verdad, Emmy? — Emmett le sonrió de lado — cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas papá. Ven, vamos a jugar.

Una vez que ella se lo llevó, Harry revisó la herida minuciosamente.

— ¿cómo te lo hiciste Elizabeth? — me preguntó sin quitarle la vista a la herida. Trague ruidosamente, él sólo me llamaba así cuando quería la verdad.

— Michael, él... golpeó al niño y no me quedó más remedio que defenderlo; tomé una lámpara y se la es... se la estrelle en la cabeza — no levanto la vista de la herida. Aquí venía la parte fea, le tomé del brazo y él me miro — creo... creo que está muer... muerto, Harry— de un jalón me quito el pedazo de cristal que tenía — ¡mierda Harry! — le grite. Seth vino corriendo con un traste lleno de quién sabe que, Harry tomo el pañuelo que estaba remojado, lo apretó y me lo puso en la herida. — ¡mierda... Auh! — grite a todo pulmón al sentir el ardor que producía el alcohol.

— mala hierba nunca muere. — Dijo Harry — La buena noticia es que la herida no es muy profunda — con su mano apretó el trapito para sacarle más alcohol. Volví a gritar — pero tendré que costurarla —… ahora grite del susto.

— Marie, cállate o asustaras a Emmett — me advirtió Seth.

— ¡¿qué me calle?! ¡Cabrón, me van a costurar! — Seth y Harry torcieron los ojos.

— cálmate Eli. Ahora quiero que te quedes quieta, no sentirás nada, lo prometo.

… En algún punto entre maldecir y gritar, me desmaye.

_- te amare para toda la vida, Marie. Solo dime que está pasando._

_- estoy embarazada__,__ Michael… Vamos a tener un bebé. – él se quedó en silencio unos minutos._

_Una presión empezó a nacer en mi pecho antes de que Michael sonriera de lado, mostrándome unos colmillos que no había visto antes; su rostro se transformó, todo se volvió oscuro y solo pude ver la cara de Newton, ahora convertida en la de un monstruo._

_- ese mocoso será tu condena – Newton movió la boca pero la voz que salía de ella, era la de un demonio. -¡DAMELO!... – y con sus largas garras me desgarro el estómago._

— ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Desperté de golpe y de inmediato me lleve las manos a mi herida. Estaba cerrada.

Mire a todos lados entrándome el pánico al no saber en dónde estaba… _- estas en casa de Sue, obviamente. No estas con Newton, claramente -._ Volví a recostarme en el sofá pero no intente volverme a dormir, no después de que cada vez que lo hacía veía la diabólica cara de Newton.

En vez de eso, me puse a pensar en todo lo que necesitaba para una nueva vida…

.

El primero en levantarse fue Harry, que se dirigió a la cocina y luego al baño; Sue y Leah se levantaron después.

Me hice la dormida.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —… pero no funciono.

— ¿Cómo sabias que estaba despierta? — dije incorporándome y dándole espacio a Sue para que se sentara.

— te conozco muy bien, se cuándo finges y cuando no — dijo tocándome la nariz — ¿dormiste bien? — negué imperceptiblemente, ella me abrazo — tranquila, ya verás que todo irá bien mi niña. Todo irá bien.

Mientras Sue me hacía cariñitos, el resto de la familia se fue arreglando y se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos.

Al poco rato, ella regresó con mi desayuno.

— ¿cómo te encuentras?

— bien, ¿cómo está Emmett?

— Sigue durmiendo pero está intranquilo, se despertó gritando dos veces en la noche — intenté levantarme pero la herida me ardió — ¡quédate quieta, él está bien!

Sue me dio de comer y me sentí una niña de nuevo.

Emmett se despertó a eso de las diez de la mañana y se asustó mucho al ver las gasas ensangrentadas que Harry no había botado.

— ¿mami? ¿Qué tienes?— dijo alarmado — ¿te estas muyendo?

— no cariño, sólo me lastimé. Estaré bien — se veía triste así que lo abracé pero en vez de hacerlo sentirse mejor, hice que llorara lo bueno es que Sue apareció en ese momento con su desayuno así que se concentró en comer, pero aun dando hipidos.

— Sue, necesito hacer algo ya — ella entendió mi preocupación al instante.

— Emmy, Seth debe de estar en su cuarto, por favor dile que baje — él tomo su desayuno y con cuidado fue hacia donde le dijeron.

— ¿Qué me necesitan? — dijo Seth bajando de las escaleras después de unos minutos.

— necesito un plan. No puedo quedarme aquí escondida toda mi vida — me incorpore del sofá y él se sentó a mi lado.

— okey. Entonces que tienes en mente…

—... darme por muerta, una nueva vida para Emmett y para mí. Lejos de Forks.

— ¿hacia dónde?

— lo más lejos posible, no quiero que la policía me encuentre.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente vas a la comisaria y dices lo que paso? Ellos entenderán — estaba a punto de contestarle sarcásticamente a Sue, cuando vi sus ojos: llenos de preocupación y miedo.

— no creo, Sue. Será mejor que no lo intente — a la mente me vino la cara de Jacob asomándose por la ventana anoche. A él lo conocía muy poco y las veces en que nos tratamos me pareció un gran chico, pero era amigo de Michael y eso no siempre era bueno. — si él está muerto, sus amigos no me dejaran en paz, nunca, hasta verme presa… o muerta. No, no me quedo, iré a Sacramento — dije después de pensarlo un momento — Está lejos y es un lugar tranquilo.

— un momento... — Seth salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, bajo con una libreta y una pluma; después de unos minutos escribiendo volteó a verme — ¿cómo te gustaría morir? ¿En un accidente automovilístico; comida por un león, por un cocodrilo o por un oso; te suicidaste? ¿Cómo? — lo pensé por unos minutos.

Un accidente de auto... muy cliché. Suicidio... No estaría tan loca, además de que no le haría eso a mi hijo. Lo de ser comida no estaría tan mal, salvo por un pequeño detalle: aquí no existían leones ni cocodrilos, aunque pensándolo bien... los osos acaban de despertar, están hambrientos y de mal humor.

— ¿cuánto tiempo tarda un oso en comerse a una mujer y a un niño? — por la sonrisa que me dio, él estaba pensando en lo mismo.

— hoy mismo ya estarías muerta. Una mujer de no más de cincuenta kilos sería la ensalada y Emmett sólo sería el postre — volvió a sonreír — eres una sádica.

— ¡que! Nadie se esperaba eso — los dos nos reímos y la herida me ardió. Levante la blusa para ver, pero gracias a Dios estaba cerrada.

— Okey... — tardó otros minutos en escribir — listo, Marie Elizabeth Higginbotham Newton y Emmett Michael Newton Higginbotham oficialmente han muerto. — por un momento me sentí libre...

— ¡los cuerpos! — chille.

— un momento… — se tanteo los bolsillos hasta dar con su celular. Marco y se lo llevo a la oreja— Paul, amigo te tengo un trabajito — si no lo conociera creería que era todo un mafioso — es para Eli, necesita tu ayuda… algo así como cuerpos, de esos que te llegan… si esos… para fingir su muerte… comida por osos, si ya se está mal de la cabeza… para dos personas... muchas gracias. Espero tu llamada — y colgó.

— ¿Qu-que dijo? — dije tragando saliva.

— Que te ayudara con gusto — y sonrió de lado — bueno… ahora los nombres ¿cómo quieres llamarte?

— ahm... estaba pensando en algo así como Isabella y conservar el Marie y mi apellido quiero que sea Swan.

— _Cisne_**...** Nada mal, Eli — yo sonreí apenada.

— el de Emmett quiero que sea... Emmett Christopher Swan. Siempre quise llamarlo así.

Después de unos minutos, Seth ya estaba listo.

— bueno... _Bella_ — me llamó con el diminutivo de mi nuevo nombre y la verdad es que me encanto — en poco tiempo te tendré los documentos listos. Mantente en contacto porque te llegaran por correo — yo y Sue lo abrazamos a la vez.

— Te quiero, eres el mejor — y lo llené de besos. Él se puso rojo.

— Ahora es mi turno — dijo Sue con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que no llego a los ojos — necesitan una nueva identidad, de pies a cabeza.

Y así empezó mi cambio, pase de cabello largo a cabello corto y mis cabellos ya no eran tan rubios.

— Emmy, baja cielo — Emmett se me quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

— wow mami, no payeses tú.

— ¿Gracias?... no importa, ahora te toca a ti — el cambio de Emmett no fue tan drástico, solo le corto un poco y le alació sus rizos; herencia de Charlie.

— wow, Sue. Eres asombrosa — dije al vernos transformados.

Seth no dejaba de hablar por teléfono. Iba de aquí para allá, ideando la mejor forma de morir comida por un oso, con Paul.

El día le dio paso a la tarde y Harry y Leah llegaron a casa.

— wow Marie te vez asombrosa — dijo Leah tocando mi cabello y sorprendiéndose de lo corto que había quedado, a comparación de la larga melena que me llegaba a la cintura — y tú no te quedas atrás, guapo — Emmett se sonrojo.

— Gracias a Dios que llegaron — Seth colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a los recién llegados, les conto lo que estaba planeando con Paul y ellos asintieron de acuerdo — por eso necesito que le saquen sangre a los dos. Con un litro basta.

— ¿Sangre?— la cara de Emmett era un reflejo de la mía. Detestábamos la sangre y las agujas, aún más.

— ya oíste a Seth, ordenes son ordenes —me dijo Leah al ver mi cara de espanto — hay que cuidar cada detalle — he introdujo una aguja para sacarme sangre, Harry hizo lo mismo con Emmett — toma Seth, mételos al refrigerador.

— Ahora váyanse a bañar — nos ordenó Sue.

Tome a Emmett de los hombros y lo metí al baño, deje que se bañara todo lo que quisiera.

No podía evitar sonreír al verlo divertirse; él es mi sol, mi luz, mi razón de vivir.

— Mia mami, mis dedos están alugaditos — era obvio después de estar ahí por varios minutos, aun así los dos reímos.

— okey, es hora de salir — lo envolví en una toalla mientras él protestaba. Muchos niños lloran por que los meten al baño, él llora porque lo sacan… Niños.

— Ahora ve con Sue — dije una vez termine de vestirlo — es mi turno de bañarme — él sonrió de lado y me dio un beso — ¿y eso porque? — dije sonriendo, él no me contesto, solo saco algo de su maleta y fue escaleras abajo. Si, niños.

Me metí al baño y me bañe sin pensar, ahora no estaba para pensar nada, solo que en pocas horas sería una persona nueva.

No pude evitar sentirme extraña al pasarme la mano por el cabello y sentirlo corto; Sue era genial, me veía bien.

Salí del baño y me encontré con una pequeña bolsa encima de la cama. Me acerque y vi que había una nota pegada:

_Tómalo, te servirá más a ti que a nosotros._

La curiosidad pudo conmigo, así que lo abrí. Era dinero... de Sue, de su familia. No podía aceptarlo.

— Mamá te lo está dando, aceptado — me asusté al escuchar la voz de Leah desde la oscuridad del cuarto.

— ¿qué haces aquí? — chille.

— asegurándome de que tomes el dinero.

—... está bien, lo tomaré — discutir con ella era imposible, sabía cómo hacer sentir mal a las personas con tan pocas palabras — ahora, ¿te puedes ir para que me vista?

— un momento — se metió al baño y saco nuestras ropas — ahora si ya me puedo ir — dijo riendo.

Me dirigí al comedor una vez termine de vestirme, todos reían al ver la cara de placer que ponía Emmett cada que se metía un bocado del espagueti de Sue.

— esto está ico, mami.

— Claro que sí cielo, pero come despacio — le advertí, él asintió y volvió a llevarse una buena porción a su boca.

— ¿Qué nunca le das de comer a este pobre niño? — me "regaño" Harry al escuchar otro gemido de Emmett.

— Es un exagerado, mi espagueti sabe igual — él levanto la vista de su plano y negó rápidamente. Todos reímos… él mentía, mis espaguetis sabían igual de rico.

Exactamente cuando terminamos de comer, sonó el timbre. No pude evitar estremecerme. Todos nos quedamos quietos.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Silencio...

— ¿hay alguien aquí? — Paul se asomó por la ventana de la cocina, provocando que todos gritáramos del susto, solo Emmett y Paul se partían de risa.

Después del pre infarto que todos sufrimos, lo dejamos pasar.

— solo vengo por Marie — nos dijo en la puerta.

Seth le entrego una maleta negra y a mí las llaves del carro.

— ¿mami? — Emmett fue empujando a todos hasta llegar hasta mí; me agache — ¿A dónde vas?

— iré… iré… saldré por un momento — lo abrace — cuídate y pórtate bien, volveré pronto — le di un beso en su mejilla y otro en la frente.

Me subí al auto y seguí a Paul hasta una parte del bosque donde mayormente pasaban todos los osos que había por ahí.

Deje el auto en la orilla y él dejo el suyo un poco más adelante. Se bajó del coche y abrió la cajuela, sacando todo lo que necesitaba.

— necesito vaciar el tanque. — yo asentí. Luego de vaciarlo nos adentramos en el bosque.

Ya muy adentro, volvió hablar.

— bien, esto es lo que haremos — tiro al suelo las bolsas negras. Me espante al ver que dos de ellas contenían personas... personas de verdad, con no más de un par de horas muertas — pásame la ropa — con manos temblorosas se las pase y él las vistió — ahora; los osos son mañosos, les gusta abrir a sus víctimas — yo a duras penas asentí. _- ¿de dónde saco eso? ¡Dios mío! -_ Él sacó una navaja y desgarró a la mujer. Vomite.

— ¡Marie, contrólate! ¡Necesito que te tranquilices! Ella no es de verdad, no del todo — _- ¿no del todo?..._ — son nuevos muñecos que nos llegaron a la escuela, pero todo lo de adentro es de cerdo. Tranquila — parecían tan reales... Daba más miedo ver al niño.

Deje de mirar su trabajo al poco tiempo, no podía seguir viendo como desgarraba a esos muñecos y por más que me tapaba los oídos, aún se escuchaba y me volvían las ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Leah les sacó sangre? — no dije nada sólo le pase las bolsas — bien — escuché como las bolsas eran cortadas y toda la sangre era derramada — ¡no vomites! — me advirtió al escuchar otra arcada de mi parte. —... ya puedes ver.

Me voltee lentamente y abrí un ojo... ¡Demonios! Esto parecía una masacre.

— Sólo falta el toque final — tomo mi bolsa y saco el cabello recién cortado, con cuidado lo puso en lugares estratégicos — ahora sí, oficialmente estas muerta, Marie.

Era asqueroso, pero se sentía bien estar "muerta".

Paul me llevo de vuelta a casa y él primero en recibirme fue Emmett.

Ahora venía lo difícil, las despedidas. Odiaba las despedidas.

Harry llevo mis maletas y las de Emmett al coche y tardo eternidades ahí.

— adiós _Bellita_. Que la fuerza te acompañe — me dijo Seth en el oído al abrazarme. — Adiós pequeño Emmy — y se agacho para abrazar a mi hijo.

— Cuídate mucho — me dijo Leah. — Tú también guapo — Emmett se sonrojo.

— espero volver a verte pronto mi niña — los ojos de Sue estaban llenos de lágrimas, al igual que los míos — que Dios te bendiga, cuídate mucho. — Me abrazo fuertemente y soltó una que otra lágrima — tú también pequeño Emm, te quiero — estrecho a Emmett en su pecho y a penas se contuvo de llorar.

El sonido de un coche irrumpió el momento, todos nos quedamos quietos hasta que Seth se asomó por la ventana y sonrió.

— tranquilos, es papá.

.

Harry nos llevó hasta la estación de autobuses, nos acompañó a comprar los boletos y se quedó con nosotros hasta que estuviésemos listos para partir.

— los voy a extrañar mucho, tal vez en algunos meses cuando ya se haya calmado las cosas, tal vez pueda…

— vivo o muerto, ya no puedes volver Eli. Igual te extrañaremos pero no puedes volver. Sue me dijo que los amigos de él no son de confiar. Aquí corres peligro, en cambio, en Sacramento nadie te conoce, ahí puedes hacer una nueva vida, solo cuídate. Consigue un arma. Aprende a usarla — yo asentí lentamente.

Nos llamaron para subir al autobús y Harry se puso nervioso.

— Te echare mucho de menos Eli — dijo antes de abrazarme. — Cuídate preciosa — yo asentí a punto de llorar — y tú, cuida a tú mamá, Emmett ¿me lo prometes? — Mi hijo asintió algo confundido por las despedidas — te quiero campeón.

Trate de no llorar en todo el trayecto hacia el autobús; mi hijo me tomaba la mano fuertemente y solo me veía sin entender nada.

— Siéntate bien — le dije cuando llegamos a nuestros lugares.

— ¿A dónde vamos mami? — pregunto viendo hacia fuera, donde todavía seguía parado Harry, despidiéndose.

— Ahm… nos mudaremos cariño — fue lo único que pude decir. Él se quedó callado unos segundos.

El camión empezó a moverse y él se puso nervioso.

— ¿Emmett, que tienes? — él no dejaba de brincar en su asiento sin dejar de ver hacia fuera.

— ¡papá! ¡No llega! ¡Se va a peder el autobús!

**Segundo cap.**

**Ahm… hola, yo… ahm… Subo hasta ahora porque he estado ocupada y bla, bla, bla. Sé que escusas hay muchas por eso solo les pido perdón y comprensión.**

**Estaré estudiando para mis exámenes pero no dejare abandonada la historia, se los prometo.**

**Sin más…**

**Los quiere y los ama...**

**Will Stewart de Pattinson.**

**Besos y abrazo estilo Emmett para todas.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un anuncio en el periódico.**_

_**Summary: ella ha sufrido mucho pues la vida que ella soñó, al lado del hombre que creía su verdadero amor, no salió como esperaba pero el destino le da una oportunidad, solo tiene que leer un anuncio en el periódico.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia contiene agresiones físicas, psicológicas además de escenas sexuales y lenguaje fuerte. Se recomienda solo a mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

**PD: un saludo enorme ****a ginni, wen liss, maryroxy y a Koral Hernandez. Y a todas ustedes por aguantar mis tardanzas y desplantes; gracias por comentar y por leerme. Les agradezco mil veces.**

**Bella POV**

**Sacramento, california.**

Un día y dieciséis horas después, estaba en la seguridad de Sacramento, a salvo de cualquiera.

Habíamos hecho tres paradas técnicas: _**Seattle**_, _**Vancouver**_ y _**Eugene **_ antes de llegar aquí; en Vancouver había empeñado mis aretes y mis pulseras y con el dinero que me habían dado me daba para vivir unos meses.

— mami, ya me cansé... — se quejó Emmett al bajarnos del autobús y no lo culpaba, eran las nueve de la mañana y en un día normal el aun seguiría dormido — tengo sueño y mi tripa ruge.

— entonces vamos a comer y luego a descansar, que te parece sí vamos... ¡a un hotel! — dije emocionada.

— ¡sí! ¡Ahí hay piscina, comida, camas! ¡Vamos! — él me jaló de la mano, sin darse cuenta que primero necesitábamos las maletas.

Tomamos un taxi y le pedimos que nos llevara a un hotel cercano, al llegar pedimos un cuarto.

— bienvenidos al _Hotel Med Park, _¿en qué puedo servirle? — nos atendió una amable señorita.

— un cuarto por favor, el más económico con todo incluido. — ella tecleo los datos en su computadora.

— tenemos disponible el 592 ¿lo acepta? — Yo asentí — entonces serán setenta dólares la noche; todo incluido ¿efectivo... — ella empezó a reírse por algo que estaba ocurriendo a mis espaldas; me voltee y vi a Emmett tratando de hacerse pasar por un perrito, ya que había bajado todas las almohadas del living room y estaba dando vueltas encima de ellas para acomodarse. —... Lindo. — dijo sin dejar de reír. Emmett se levantó del suelo, enojado; se acercó a su maleta y saco una sábana. Murmurando se acercó de nuevo a su "cama" y se tapó con ella. La señorita estalló en carcajadas.

—... será en efectivo.

Ella me tendió la llave y yo me acerque a Emmett.

— cariño, vamos. Aquí no puedes dormir — me agaché para levantarlo pero él se rehusó —... Hay comida — él se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el elevador.

— ¿qué esperas? ¡Hay comida! — Yo me incorporé y me le quedé viendo fijamente mientras golpeteaba el piso con mi pie — ¿qué?... — con la vista señale las almohadas — ¡ash, ya voy! — dijo enfurruñado y recogió todo rápidamente, acomodándolo en su lugar. — ¿ya podemos subir? — yo asentí divertida — pues vamos — y volvió a jalarme de la mano.

El servicio al cuarto estaba disponible a partir de las ocho de la mañana, así que ordenamos nada más llegar al cuarto; Emmett comió todo como si nunca hubiese comido en su vida y después de unas dos horas, los dos fuimos a dormir…

_El aire de sacramento entraba por la ventana abierta del autobús, Emmett dormía tranquilamente a mi lado así que me relaje y cerré los ojos por unos minutos... lo suficiente para sentir como la oscuridad se hacía presente._

_Un frio, que no tenía nada que ver con el aire acondicionado, me hizo tiritar así que me desperté para tapar a Emmett, pero ya no estaba a mi lado, ni siquiera estábamos en el autobús; __todo estaba oscuro y nada m__e indicaba donde me encontraba__._

_Camine desesperada por la oscuridad pero no veía nada solo sentía las__ paredes frías que __eran altas... muy altas__. No sabía qué hacer ni porque estaba ahí__, en unos momentos estaba en el autobús y al siguiente en un maldito hoyo._

_Me__ detuve abruptamente al escuchar unos gritos… de niño. Emmett estaba en peligro._

_- ¡Emmett! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Contesta! - corrí sin dirección, con el corazón acelerado y los nervios a flor de piel.__ Volvieron__ a gritar.- ¿dónde estás? ¡Emmett!_

_- mami... - se escuchó en la lejanía. - mami..._

_Gire, mirando a todos lados; nada._

_Seguí corriendo sin importarme si me perdía, total, ya estaba más que perdida..._

_Unos pasos venían detrás de mí._

_Plap, plap... Plap, plap..._

_Se detuvieron cuando yo me detuve. Me __tapé__ la boca para no gritar y me __pegué__ a la pared que estaba a mis espaldas, hubo un sonido como de __olisqueo__, luego una risa diabólica._

_Plap, plap, plap, plap..._

_Venía corriendo, detrás de mí, y no dejaba de reír._

_Traté__ de esconderme, fusionarme con la pared si era posible; me __tapé__ más fuerte para no gritar y contuve mis sollozos._

_Alguien grito._

_Me asome levemente._

_Michael__ se me apareció de repente y puso su nariz__ en__ mi cuello. Mostró una sonrisa, sí es que se le puede decir así, con los dientes afilados llenos de saliva. Los ojos los tenía rojos y desenfocados, las garras preparadas y la sonrisa torcida._

_- dije que te encontraría..._

— ¡mami!... — desperté de un brinco y Emmett se cayó de la cama del susto. Mi corazón latía descontrolado.

— no me levantes así Emmett. Sabes que no me gusta.

—... perdón — bajo su cabeza — sólo quería decirte que ya quiero ir a la piscina_*****_.

Mire el reloj que había en la mesita; eran las dos de la tarde.

—... Ve a vestirte, yo prepararé las cosas para la piscina — él asintió.

Mientras se vestía y se cepillaba los dientes yo tomé toallas, trajes, juguetes y bloqueador solar.

No había mucha gente cuando llegamos a la piscina, prácticamente teníamos un lado de ella solo para nosotros dos y obviamente lo aprovechamos; nos divertimos jugando a quién llegaba primero al otro lado o quién aguantaba la respiración más tiempo, sí, mi hijo es algo competitivo.

Ahora comíamos el almuerzo en silencio; casi siempre comíamos así, porque él de verdad disfrutaba comer, pero está vez comía de manera brusca.

— Despacio Emmy, te vas a atragantar — él se detuvo y me miro feo, después de un tiempo se volvió a llevar la cuchara a la boca — ¡Emmett, despacio!

— defame... etoy molefto — dijo con la boca llena.

Me reí y él me mal miró, hasta que entendí.

— ¡oh Emmett! ¿Enserio? — Él asintió, molesto — ¡mi vida solo fue… — él dejo el tenedor en la mesa, trago su bocado y se quedó en silencio. — Emmy… — me cayó levantando una mano. Abrí la boca incrédula.

— preferiste jugar con ESE — me acuso. Sus ojos estaban más tristes que molestos.

—pero yo…

— Dejaste que me pegara — volvió a acusarme.

— fue sin querer y te sobé…

— y no dejaste que le pegara.

— no tenías porque… yo no te he ensañado eso. — él se quedó callado unos segundos.

— ¿acaso no te divertías solo conmigo? — Hizo un puchero — ¡yo creía que sí! — dijo ofendido.

¡Por dios! Estaba molesto solo porque un niño se había acercado a preguntarnos si podía jugar con nosotros, y mientras él le decía que no yo asentía…

_Al principio jugaba a regañadientes, hasta que al niño se le resbalo la pelota y le dio accidentalmente en la cara a Emmett, el golpe fue duro pero el niño se veía arrepentido. Emmett en vez de llorar primero se puso rojo y luego tomo la pelota y se la __lanzó__, solo que__fallo. Intento pegarle__ de nuevo__ pero lo detuve a tiempo._

— _¡Emmett, eso no se hace! — le regañe, él me mal miró y salió de la piscina. — ¡Emmett espérame!_

_Él caminaba sin darse cuenta de que la gente ya empezaba amontonarse y que se podía perder fácilmente, al seguirlo __empujé__a__ varias personas__para que no me taparan la vista._

_En medio de mi persecución, choque contra un pobre hombre que iba lleno de cosas para niños, y claro, todas esas cosas cayeron al suelo._

— _¡Oh perdón! ¡Disculpa! ¡Yo… — decía torpemente mientras recogía todo lo que podía y se lo daba — ¡mi hijo…_

— _¡papá vamos! — una niña corrió hacia nosotros__ —__ una señora no nos deja meternos si no __estás__ ahí — ella y otra niña terminaron de ayudarme a recoger las cosas, __murmuré__ un perdona y salí corriendo en busca de Emmett._

_Gracias a Dios se había parado a esperarme._

— _¡NO VUELVAS A ESCAPAR DE ESA FORMA! — él se encogió __al ver mi mano levantada. -¿acaso golpearía a mi propio hijo?... No, eso no es lo que Renée me había educado.- Sus__ ojos se llenaron de temor, no quería volver a verle de ese modo pero tenía que enseñarle disciplina._

— _no voy a pegarte, nunca, solo no lo vuelvas hacer — él asintió antes de abrazarme y llorar — perdóname.__.._

—... de ahora en adelante no jugaré con nadie más que contigo — dije en un susurro, él levanto su cabecita y me miro receloso.

—… está bien — entre cerro los ojos y siguió comiendo.

Después del almuerzo dimos una pequeña caminata por los alrededores del hotel.

— Mami tengo sueño — dijo frotándose su ojito y bostezando. Tomé su mano y lo ayudé a subir al carrito de golf que servía como transporte en el hotel.

Una vez en la habitación, él se dejó caer rendido en la cama mientras yo le acariciaba sus pequeños rizos, poco a poco se quedó dormido.

Salí un momento al lobby para ir por un ejemplar del periódico de Sacramento, no lo podía negar la curiosidad por saber de mi era enorme.

Y no me decepcione, mi muerte estaba en primera plana.

_**Madre e hijo asesinados por un oso pardo.**_

_Ayer por la tarde fueron encontrados los cuerpos sin vida de la joven Marie Elizabeth Higginbotham de Newton_ _y del pequeño Emmett Michael Newton Higginbotham._

_Al parecer la madre intentaba huir tras haberle ocasionado a su esposo, el __oficial,__ Michael Alexander Newton Welch__,__ un __severo__ golpe en la cabeza que pudo haber sido mortal. "mi esposa e hijo han muerto por mi culpa" declaro el __oficial__ tras recibir la inesperada noticia. "no la culpo, ella tenía miedo de ir a la cárcel. Ahora ella está en un lugar mejor". __Concluyó__._

_Según los especialistas, los ahora difuntos habían intentado escapar pero se les había acabado la gasolina y tuvieron que andar por el bosque en plena noche, sin conocer que por estas fechas los osos despiertan de su hibernación y están más hambrientos y mal humorados que nunca._

_Todo ocurrió el pasado miércoles, según vecinos y el propio Jacob,__ amigo de la pareja,__ el señor Newton había llegado con unas copas de más y unas horas después se había escuchado un alboroto tremendo seguido de la salida inesperada de la señora con el niño. "solo pude ver como Marie salía a toda prisa" nos cuenta Jacob "mi instinto me dijo que fuera a ver qué había pasado. Intente abrir la puerta pero no se podía así que entre por el garaje abierto y busque a mi amigo, no estaba. Me asuste. Unos gemidos venían desde el cuarto principal, subí y lo encontré ahí, tirado y ensangrentado. Lo primero que hice fue llevarlo a urgencias"._

Ahí terminó la nota, sin un _pésame_ por nuestras muertes, sin un _y tuvieron un funeral feliz_, nada.

No recuerdo bien como había llegado a mi habitación, ni como había abierto la puerta. La noticia daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza.

Antes que nada hice bien en largarme de Forks. Michael seguía vivo, cuánta razón tuvo Harry al decirme que mala hierba nunca muere.

Y ahora todos me creían muerta, hasta el idiota de Michael se lo tragó, aunque su "no la culpo, ella tenía miedo de ir a la cárcel. Ahora ella está en un lugar mejor" no me lo creía para nada.

Además, la foto de portada… daba asco y miedo verla. Pero era libre, al fin libre.

Me senté en la cama de Emmett y esparcí el resto del periódico:

Sociales… nada interesante; la boda de alguien equis, los famosos terminan o se casan, tienen hijos, los sacerdotes y las iglesias son lo de hoy.

Tire esa sección a la basura.

Deportes… ni siquiera lo abrí, directo a la basura.

Local… aburrido, lo que me importaba ya lo leí y lo que más me importaba no estaba ahí. También a la basura.

Avisos económicos… ¡bingo! Me dirigí a la página donde estaban los anuncios de las ventas de casas.

"_Fulanito vende casa en los suburbios, seis cuartos, cuatro baños, un piso entero para oficina, cocina, sala comedor, jardín"_ y mucho dinero de por medio. Siguiente. _"Sotanita renta casa en la playa"_, ósea no. _"Pánfilo de las torres renta habitaciones a estudiantes"_… y así pasaron muchos anuncios inútiles.

Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando apareció la indicada, casi parecía caído del cielo.

"_se renta casa de un piso, dos cuartos, un baño, cocina, sala y comedor. Bien ubicada, buena vista y buenos vecinos. Renta accesible"_

Tome la pluma que el hotel me regalaba y la encerré con doble circulo, por si acaso.

**Una semana después…**

La casa por dentro era mucho mejor de como la describían en el anuncio, era simplemente hermosa y a Emmett le encantó desde que la vio, además estaba enfrente de un pequeño parque, era simplemente ideal. El costo no había sido tan accesible pero había pagado el primer mes con lo que Sue me había dado y nos mudamos enseguida.

Hasta hace algunos días había empezado a buscar empleo, pues la luz, el agua y el teléfono no se pagarían solos. Emmett se había quejado al acompañarme a pagar la nueva línea telefónica y no lo culpaba, hasta a mí me dolían los pies de tanto caminar.

Ahora venía siendo hora de comunicarme con Sue.

_Querida Sue._

_Las cosas están saliendo bien, ya tengo casa, una linda casa de hecho, y Emmett está feliz_…

Aplaste el papel hasta hacerlo bolita y lo tire al bote de basura.

_Querida Sue._

_Tengo tanto que contarte. Estas vacaciones fueron de lo más divertidas, el niño y yo la pasamos de aquí para allá, fue agotador pero divertido._

_Acabamos de llegar a casa, dile a Seth que esta será la permanente, ya sabes, para que me envíe los papeles._

_Te cuento que hasta hace unos días todo iba tranquilo pero a Emmett le dio por preguntar por él y no sé muy bien que contestarle. Sigo diciéndole que está de viaje y mentirle me hace sentir mal, ¿Qué hago, Sue?_

_Y bueno, también te cuento que hace unos días nos visitó una vecina, ella me recuerda a ti, prepara unas comidas riquísimas, es demasiado maternal y cariñosa. Ella es una señora sola, su marido murió poco más de un año y sus hijos casi no la visitan, así que pasamos tiempo con ella para que no se sienta sola; ella adora a Emmett y él la adora por las comidas que hace y de vez en cuando la llama su Sue de repuesto._

Lo leí como dos veces para darme cuenta que las palabras eran las correctas y ella me entendería perfectamente, así que lo firme:

_Te extraño, los extraño. _

_Isabella y Emmett Swan._

Su respuesta me llego a los dos días.

_Querida Isabella._

_Me alegra saber de ti, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Todo por aquí está hecho un caos pero hasta ahora, nada. Te cuento que algo terrible paso en Forks, una mujer y su hijo fueron asesinados por un oso y el esposo de ella está devastado por su muerte._

_Con respecto a tu pregunta, bueno, la verdad no sé qué decirte__, así son los niños; distráelo todo el tiempo, llévalo a la escuela eso le encantará...__ Y otra cosa, Seth dice que los nombres deberías de dejarlos para ti y para él, así que aquí te dejo mi número por si acaso quieres llamar, Seth estará al pendiente de todo. Ah y él te envía los papeles y dice que eres muy despistada, que sin su ayuda no __vivirías ni__ dos días._

_Todos te extrañamos corazón, a ti y al niño. Mantente en contacto._

_Te quiere:  
Sue._

Abrí el sobre y mentalmente le di las gracias a Seth al ver lo que contenían: dos actas de nacimiento, dos carnets del seguro, pasaportes y documentos de estudios, tanto de Emmett como míos.

Me quede un tiempo viendo los documentos de estudio, hasta que se me acordó que Emmett había salido del colegio por vacaciones de Pascua, las vacaciones que se terminaban hoy…

**Continuara…**

_*** el Hotel Med Park en verdad existe y está en Sacramento a unos 10 min del Zoológico, solamente que no existe piscina alguna ahí… así que se la tuve que agregar xD además dan periódico gratis jejejeje xD. Solo ponen en Google hotel med park sacramento y ven las fotos esta bonito, solo le falta piscina, además esta barato xD**_

**Ya sé, tarde como dos o tres meses en actualizar pero es que estoy estudiando la materia que reprobé… y ya presente pero no la pase U.u además en México ya pronto empieza la época de los exámenes para facultad y también tengo que estudiar para eso. Además **Gatitha vampirica ha estado detrás de mí para subirlo y por cierto… FELIZ CUMPLE QUERIDA ASERET ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO REGALO! TE QUIERO MUCHO!

**Y hablando de estudios jejeje quiero ser como todos los escritores mexicanos y del mundo (estudian derecho u otra materia y al final son escritores…) ironías…**

**Bueno el caso es que no abandonaré la historia… esta será grande! Y la idea me gusta pero el tiempo esta contra mí! Así que perdonen si tardo otra vez pero pasando mayo/junio les prometo que tendrán capítulos casi seguidos.**

**Por ahora espero que este medio cap, porque todavía le falta, bastante, les guste y me lo hagan saber en un review! Please! :)**

**Ya saben, acepto anónimos xD**

**Bueno sin más que decirles…**

**Los quiere y los ama… (… ahora que nombre tengo…)… (Ah sí)**

**Will Stewart de Pattinson.**


End file.
